


A Softer World

by fieryhuntress



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhuntress/pseuds/fieryhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a softer world, everyone and everything would be fine.</p>
<p>However, no matter how much Laura Hollis wants it to be, it is not a softer world. But Carmilla wants to do whats eh can to help that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Softer World

In a softer world, Mattie was alive and snarky and Corvae had not taken control of the school.  
In a softer world, Danny was still human and alive. Perry was still human and not possessed.   
In a softer world, Laura and Carmilla had no broken up, Laura had not hero-worshiped Carm, and there had been no Big Bad this semester to trouble them.  
Everyone was happy and alive.   
But, this was not a softer world.  
This was the Library, and Carmilla and Laura and Lafontaine were not safe or happy.

Laf missed Perry every moment, wishing she was here for cuddles and the love they had been fostering over the break and the semester. Or had at least tried, but something made Perry uncomfortable with their body and Laf’s lack of sexual attraction to all but Perry had flared up as a blockade against Perry. That had been a bad problem. They had been worried and wondering and questioning, and Perry had gotten more and more vicious as time had gone on. Laf still was deeply in love with her, as they had been since they were seven. And JP was missing as well. But, Carmilla had done something she hadn’t done in ages; she had sought out the scientist and they had talked and laughed and read together, like they once had. Carmilla made Laf feel better and safer in the basements of the Library, and they fell asleep content and okay for the first time since they had arrived in there a few nights before.  
Laura was still dealing with killing Vordiemort, with losing Danny and Perry and for killing Mattie by proxy, and with all of her dreams and thoughts being destroyed with cruel reality. She, Carmilla gave special attention to. Carmilla cuddled with the smaller girl, soothing her worries and whimpers with hands and shooshes. She cuddled around her to give her warmth as a panther, she licked and kissed the smaller girl’s cheeks. She asked to kiss her lips, the lips she had missed for months. They did kiss, and it was a sweet loving kiss. Carmilla made Laura happy and safe again, or began that road.  
Carmilla stood guard, kept watch, made sure her people were safe, for that was what Laura and Lafontaine were. They were her’s, and she protected her own. She enjoyed the nights of broing with Laf, and the nights of love with Laura, and especially the nights where they all watched terrible movies together and those nights where Laf and Laura watched bad sci fi and Carmilla got to read more philosophy, along with a few books on love.  
It was not a softer world, but Carmilla had found two reasons to try to make it a better one. She wanted to, and because her people wanted it as well.  
Carmilla was no hero, but heroes weren’t the only ones to want a better world.  
A softer world.


End file.
